


Mr Stark's Guide to Accidental Marriage

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Avengers Tower, Blackouts, Bottom Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Has Issues, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki (Marvel), Same-Sex Marriage, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is so done with this shit, Two Shot, its problematic, loki is a little shit, wrote this in under two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Tony was still not entirely sure what he had done but he decided it was best to ask her directly. “Pepper, I can’t remember a thing from last night, what did I do that was so terrible? Did I sleep with the daughter of a senator in a janitors closet again, because I swear I didn’t mean to!“...Tony didn’t respond for a second before he yelped,“I MARRIED LOKI ODINSON?“or:How Tony Stark accidentally married Loki and everything somehow turns out fine.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 316
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Accidental marriage 
> 
> Card number:3132
> 
> Hi y'all, im so sorry that I didn't post on Friday but I was on strong allergy medication and until now couldn't write bc of my allergies. I was just lying in bed all day, I couldn't even do stuff for school. It was terrible, and I hope I can make up for the missed day by announcing that this fic is going to have at least two chapters. However if you'd like to, you can also read this as a one shot as this could eb read as a stand alone.  
> Anyway, I've kept you away from the fic long enough, lets get started!

Tony blinked, slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he notices is the sensation of another arm over his body, a body that was spooning him.   
The second thing he notices is the headache, a hangover he realizes slowly, and a bad one at that.   
He groaned silently, and turned around facing whatever body was besides him. Then he totally didn’t shriek like a young girl, no, nope, he totally didn’t. And even if he did, it was understandable, next to him was none other than the god of mischief, Loki.   
The god opened his eyes and stared right at him. 

“What is it mortal, can you not even be silent in the wee hours of morning?“ He had the audacity to look calm, as if this wasn’t a completely horrifying event.   
“LOKI? What are you doing in my bed?“ His voice was painfully high pitched, even for himself he noted, and cringed. “Why, now I am truly disappointed in you Stark, do you not recount the truly fantastic events of last night?“ Loki quirked an eyebrow and Tony took a deep breath, he couldn’t freak out in front of his enemy. Instead he tried to remember what happened last night,   
He had gone to a club of some sort and drank a few too many drinks.   
Then things got hazier, he seemed to recount meeting Loki and then… nothing, complete black out.   
“What happened?“ He asked again. Loki began to smirk, 

“You truly do not know? Oh this is delicious!“ Tony got impatient, “Loki… could you please tell me what happened last night?“  
Tony entangled himself from the other body, who was surprisingly warm, he hadn’t expected that from a self proclaimed ‘frost giant’.   
“Why don’t you check your phone instead, I have a feeling it would be a lot more fun.“   
Tony only sighed and snatched his phone from the nightstand.  
He had 23 missed calls from Pepper, 72 messages from her and thirteen from the Captain. A few from Bruce and one very long voicemail from Rhodey, dang whatever it was he had done last night had apparently been bad, like really bad. 

He quickly called Pepper back, without thinking about it as he knew, every missed call would be a punishment of its own.   
He reached her after only one ring, her voice frantic and undoubtedly angry.

“Tony! Finally, I’ve been trying to reach you for ages!   
What the actual fuck have you done? Do you have any idea how bad this is for PR, but also for yourself, did it really have to be Loki?“

Tony was still not entirely sure what he had done but he decided it was best to ask her directly. “Pepper, I can’t remember a thing from last night, what did I do that was so terrible? Did I sleep with the daughter of a senator in a janitors closet again, because I swear I didn’t mean to!“  
He could hear her huff on the other side. “You actually don’t know, you don’t know. Really, Tony I swear one of these days you are going to kill me.“   
“Pepper“ Tony could hear himself whining but he couldn’t care less right now, he really just wanted to know what the hell had transpired last night. 

“You married Loki, that what you did Tony! And you didn’t do it secretly either. You two made out the entire time! What were you thinking?“ 

Tony didn’t respond for a second before he yelped,   
“I MARRIED LOKI ODINSON?“ 

A tap on the shoulder made him turn, he had almost forgotten that Loki was still here, clad only in one of his silk sheets and his hair tousled from sleep and presumably sex. “It’s actually Loki Stark now.“ Ok, he had to deal with Loki now.   
“Pepper, you know I love you, but I really need to talk with the norse deity in my room“ he could still hear her screeching, but he hung up before she could say another sentence.   
He fully turned towards Loki and really observed the other.   
Loki was hot, no questions asked but he was also smart, like vicious smart and Tony could see why he would marry someone like that. 

“Like what you see, husband?“ Loki said, obviously having caught him staring. If he had been somebody else he would have started blushing but he was Tony Stark, and Tony Stark didn’t blush. But Tony Stark was also not married so maybe things were different now. 

“I never said you weren’t something to stare at, did I“ he drawled confidently. But then he noticed to his horror another sensation, his butt hurt and that meant only one thing. He had not only married and fucked Loki Odinson, but he had also bottomed for him, something he never did.   
The look that Loki gave him suggested that he knew exactly what Tonys thoughts had been.  
Tony didn’t dignify the smirk with a response but it was a very close thing. 

He was captivated by Lokis rose lips for a second, lips that he wanted to kiss very desperately. Maybe he was still a little drunk or maybe, just maybe, he had secretly always wanted to kiss those lips, to kiss the god senseless until there was nothing left but lust and sweat in those sparkly green eyes. 

Loki had the same instinct as it seemed, as he grapped Tony and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together until they truly were one.   
When Tony collapsed after a sweaty climax a good 45 minutes later, he thought that maybe, just maybe this marriage wasn’t so bad at all.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with the other avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, im back with the second chapter of this. I'm sorry that the other avengers are behaving like such assholes, but I needed it for the plot, lol. I have no idea in which universe or at what time this plays exactly, its a mix and match from different things and my imagination I guess...  
> Also I totally wrote smut for this before I remembered that my grandparents are reading this, and that just won't do, lol.  
> Also im dying rn, bc its so f****** hot here.  
> Also am I the only one who f****** loves possessive Loki?  
> Well, anyway have fun reading this I guess?

The rest of the day was spent in bed, ignoring the many tasks and inquiries of the outside world. Sadly, they couldn’t stay in bed forever and come the next morning, Tony was preparing for the unavoidable screaming session he was about to get from Captain America himself. 

Loki would stay in the Penthouse for the time being, neither of them wanted to risk an arrow through Lokis chest if he met Clint.  
Or at least that was Tonys plan, Lokis was just a teeny tiny bit different, he would go down with his husband, but he would stay undetectable from the human - or godly- eye.  
And so, when Tony couldn’t avoid meeting the others downstairs any longer, they both made their way to the elevator. 

On the community floor, the avengers were already assembled.  
All with matching grim expression except for Thor, who was smiling as always.  
As soon as Tony entered the room, all eyes were on him.  
He didn’t even have the time to sit down before the rant began.  
“Stark? Do you have any idea what you’ve done? What were you thinking? It’s Loki, he’s our enemy! I get that you might be too self centered to realize it, but this decision of yours reflects badly on us!“ “Yeah Stark, why are you always so stupid. You always think with your dick! I bet you did this on purpose, just to spite us“ the local archer added.  
Nobody said a word to defend him, even though Thor seemed as if he wanted to. It was truly ridiculous, especially coming from them, they were all too ready to run from the Accords and they sure as hell hadn’t cared how it reflected back on Tony.  
Clint had come closer while he talked, and he was know standing not even a foot away from Tony. He shuffled uncomfortably, he didn’t like people invading his personal space. What he liked even less, was the accusatory look in their eyes, the clear resentment of Tony in their every move. 

Before Tony could even begin to answer, he didn’t even know what he would have said if it had come to it, Loki materialized next to him.  
He was just as surprised as the others, but he still instinctively stepped in front of him as the team drew their weapons.  
Loki seemed unbothered by the weapons in front of him, as he side stepped Tony without another comment.  
He had an aura of confidence and arrogance around him as he drawled, “I know this might trump your abilities, considering your truly pitiable small brain, but you would do good to remember with whom you are talking.“  
Clint backed a few steps away but clearly tried to not seem intimidated by the god. He did a poor job of hiding it. It made Tony wonder how in the world Clint had ever been a successful spy, if he couldn’t even fool Tony, a civilian without the armor. 

“I know damn well who I’m talking to. Why would I be scared of Stark?“ Barton spit back, clearly not realizing how fucking dumb that was. 

Loki raised an eyebrow as he said “Tony Stark, might not be of great stature, but he is far smarter than you’ll ever be. His ability to invent is root of jealousy even in Asgard, and his quick wit is only equal to my own. Not only that but as I understand he has much power, even politically in this ream. Those abilities are all admirable and you would do well not to underestimate him, however the most important aspect I have not yet mentioned.“  
Loki hadn’t raised his voice but the quiet tone was betrayed by his more than passionate words. 

Even Tony was surprised, he had no idea that Loki knew him so well. And he would definitely have to ask about the Asgard part later. For now, he stayed silent and listened.  
“Tony Stark, inventor of many, the man of iron is my husband. He is by all means, mine. So, when you try to talk him down again, you would do good to remember, that I do not allow anybody to harm whats mine.“  
Tony had the weird urge to blush, struck by the emotions behind the words spoken in favor of him. And, as he was rapidly discovering that he might have a new kink.  
Possessive Loki was hot… 

Lokis voice boomed, not unlike his brother as he said, poison dripping in every word he spoke “You meagre mortals, might think yourself able to fight against me, might think that you are my equal but you are wrong. What I have shown so far is child's play, do not ever assume that you are anything more than an ant on the ground to me. I would and will crush you if you ever cross this line again.“  
Before Tony could realize what the hell just happened, Loki had turned, grabbed his arm and teleported them back into Tonys bedroom. 

Tony was pushed onto the bed, Lokis fingers already tearing his clothes off.  
The next hour was spent rather pleasantly, leaving Tony with a lot of hickeys as prove.

He cuddled with Loki for a while, enjoying the steady movement of his chest against Tony.  
He must have fallen asleep again, because the next time he woke up it was already afternoon and Loki was reading a book next to him. Cuddling even closer to the god, he met his gaze and smiled. 

“I am yours, huh.“ It wasn’t accusatory, and it wasn’t meant to be.  
“You must understand Tony, marriages on Asgard are far more long lasting than those on earth. We are married, so you are mine as I am yours and nothing can be done against it.“ Loki sounded pleased, and if he thought about it, Tony was pretty pleased with it, too.  
Watching Lokis every move from the side, the way his hair curled at the bottom as his eyes scanned the pages, he thought that really, he had never done anything better than marrying Loki Stark, the god of mischief and lies and apparently the best fucking husband he could have ever wished for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Do you like it? Do you have any additional thoughts or comments? Then pls leave a comment down below, I crave social interaction... lol  
> Anyway next update should come either on Saturday or Sunday,  
> Bye  
> Vio

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did You like it? Any additional thoughts or comments?  
> Then pls leave a comment down below, I crave social interaction during quarantine!  
> Anyway, im going back to my regular updates. Next one should come on Friday but there's definitely one coming this week!  
> Bye  
> Vio


End file.
